Creep
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Russia thinks he might love China, but what will he do in order to prove it? Warning, Yaoi, no like, no read, no be mean! I warned you! Yaoi, boy likes boy, boys in a relationship, so go away if you don't like it... Please... I got another chapter idea, so expect an update sometime soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Creep**

**My second yaoi, woo! This is Hetalia yaoi with Russia and China.. I personally love the both of them together… They just go so well together… Like Ketchup and mustard, Vocaloid and music, and me at my computer, writing away! Oh well, the title comes from the song "Creep" by Scala & Kolacroy Brothers. There's a yaoi video called RussiaxChina Creep on youtube (the song plays in the video, which I where I got this idea to begin with)**

**This was originally a one-shot, but I'll come up with more chapters if I get ideas… Please rate and review as most authors say… Here we go, my first RoChu!**

**Chapter 1?: Bad Romance**

"Hey China…" Russia tried to catch up with the rushing Asian man, who was practically running across Central Park. Russia had been bonding with China after the hectic meetings with the other Allies were over. Trying to destroy the Axis and kill the Nazis made your appetite sky rocket. However it had also been raining and the sidewalks and stone paths were wet. All the same, China ran around the park, hoping to get to his favorite Chinese restaurant. "Stop running so fast!"

"It's a nice day. I really don't see the point of walking slower. Perhaps if you take off your heavy coat you can walk as fast as me." The Asian teased.

"It's not that… I mean it's been raining a lot so the roads are slippery!" The Russian decided he couldn't win an argument against a four-thousand year old man. He secretly gave up inside. "You shouldn't run. The restaurant will still be there, da?"

"I am aware of that but it is no longer raining. I also need my exercise." China closed his umbrella, carrying it with him as he ran. "Besides, we're getting closer to that restaurant I told you about."

"Oh I see. The food must be pretty good if you're walking so fast." Russia said, ending the discussion there. Deep down, Russia wanted to know more about China, going so far as to sneak into the Asian's house dressed as a panda. Although now that they were busy with allies meetings, he usually settled for leaving gifts of sunflowers and vodka at his door step. Russia stuck to hiding his feelings with a childish face and sometimes creepy mannerism…

Now it was World War 2 and Russia and China were both apart of the Allied Forces, fighting against the Axis. However it was difficult for China because he was fighting his younger brother Japan, who he'd raised. Imagine the one you raised yourself, the one who you taught how to talk, write and walk wanted to kill you and your friends for what they thought was right. It would be hard, wouldn't it? Russia asked himself this, having been abandoned by his sisters.

Russia had always had strange feelings toward China that he didn't understand. Some stalker-ish traits aside, our Russian friend simply couldn't understand the full extent of his feelings for the cute asian country. Sometimes when he thought about it, his heart would pop out of his chest*.

Unable to understand these feelings, he contacted his sister Ukraine, who said she thought her little brother must love the Asian country a lot if his heart popped out. Wanting a second opinion, Russia asked Lithuania, who had agreed with Ukraine in saying that Russia was probably interested in China in the romantic sense. Estonia and Latvia weren't there that day, but Russia figured it'd be a waste to ask them anyway.

Having finally made it to the restaurant China was so eager to go to; they ordered food and pigged out on Chinese food. However, when the cute waitress asked if they wanted alcohol, Russia said he would try the Pinyin*, China said he would go without. When it came to the table, Russia tried a shot of the stuff, but didn't like it. Responsible and frugal China decided not to waste food and began drinking…

12 cups of Pinyin later…

"Why did Japan leave me? I raised that ungrateful boy and now he betrays me!" China shouted in a drunken rant, his face red from the alcohol. He hiccupped before starting again. "Why does he have to be so cruel?!"

"Please calm down China, I think you've had too much to drink." Russia said, trying to calm his friend down.

"You think I can't hold my liquor? I'm 4,000 years old!" He shouted, drinking some more. "Honestly, that Japan… I raised him and taught him how to read and write! Now he allies with Germany and Italy instead! Stupid S.O.B.s don't know Japan like I do!"

"Please calm down, why don't I pay for the meal and we can go back to my hotel room?" Russia suggested, taking his wallet out.

"You think I'm poor!?" China shouted, hiccupping again. "I can go to my own hotel! Where ever that is." He drank another cup, making it 14.

"Please China, people are staring…" Russia got the bill from the waitress and paid her with a nice tip. He picked up a drunken China afterwards. "You are coming with me, da? It'll be fun. Besides, you can't go anywhere in your current state."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you stalker! You've been stalking me since the opium wars!" China faught, hitting Russia's back and hiccupping along the way. The big-boned Russian didn't seem to care and continued walking, going to his hotel room.

They went to Russia's room in the Plaza Hotel, on the fifthteenth floor where they had an excellent view. Russia threw flustered China on the king-size bed. He called room service to get coffee, vodka and green tea. It would be a twenty minute wait because the staff was busy.

China spread out on the bed in his drunken haze, enjoying the moment. He gently kicked Russia, who sat on the other side.

"Ni-hao." The Asian teased. "What happened to me again?"

"Please don't, I'm not in the mood… You're so drunk you can't function…" Russia sighed.

"Xie xie…" A drunken China giggled. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

"Hey China…" Russia gulped. "You said Japan betrayed you, right?"

"I raised him and he allied with the enemy. I call that betrayal…"

"Please listen to me… If someone gets in your way or if they hurt you… I'll get rid of them for you."

"You say so many strange things…" China tugged on Russia's scarf. "Why don't you lie here with me?"

"I don't think I can do that." Russia looked at China, his face still red from the alcohol. "No I can't…"

"You little stalker, you know you want to." China teased, his mind still clouded by alcohol.

"No, I can't!" Russia shouted, only to have China pull on his scarf so hard he almost choked as he fell onto the bed.

"Russia, I'm much older than you, so I have a good idea of what you're feeling. You can't lie to me." China looked directly into Russia's violet eyes and smiled. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Russia pushed him away and got up to answer the door. Room service came with the drinks. However, he was careful to hide the alcohol from the drunk-ard still on his bed. "Hey China, why don't you drink some green tea to sober up?" Russia offered, watching as China snagged the cup from hi and drank, some tea dribbling from his chin and onto the floor and clothes.

"That was not pinyin…" China uttered, sitting on the bed again after having been tricked into drinking tea when he thought it was alcohol.

"Well at least you can sober up." Russia said, sitting on the bed as well. "When you're drunk, it's almost as if you become a different person. I worry about you China."

China, still somewhat drunk hugged Russia. "Well it's nice to know someone cares." Unbuttoning the first tree buttons of his mao suit shirt, he held on tighther to Russia.

"China please stop, you're still drunk…" Russia's heart began to pound, it was a euphoric sort of pain. "Maybe you want some coffee?" Russia had just remembered the coffee he had ordered, planning to have it with vodka.

"No, I'm fine."

Before Russian knew it, his heart had fallen out of his chest again, blood staining his coat and scarf. It was on the floor, still beating. "I'm sorry!" He ran away, out of the room and down the hall way.

"Wait a minute, that's…" China almost threw up looking at it, picking it up and running after Russia. "Wait!"

"All right, since I'm the hero, I'm in charge of the meeting!" America shouted. "I have some important news regarding the axis! Last night reports of Japan being assaulted proved to be true when Germany found him outside of… Of…" America looked over the report, having trouble the name of the German town.

"Never mind that America, so what happened to Japan?" England asked, drinking some Earl Gray.

"Well Japan was found cut up really bad and his clothes were badly damaged… He's currently staying at Germany's house so he can get better." America explained. "I wonder who could've done it."

"No… That's can't be…" China stood up, the look of shock on his face.

"I told China I'd do anything for him… So that's why… I'm going to defeat everyone who stands in our way…" Russia thought, his childish face hiding his true nature… And the fact he was close to committing murder the night before…

**Please rate and review... I'm still new to writing yaoi and ever since my friend in real life (a boy) found my account I'm a bit embaressed to do so... But I told him to let it sink into the chasm of emptyness and never talk about it again... Oh well... To each is own... Some people like anything but yaoi... And some people like reading yaoi and laughing their ass off... If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me personally...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried to get some of my holiday homework done… Nothing…**

**One thing I hate about public school is the homework I get! I got nostalgic over the past few days thinking of when I was homeschooled… Good times… But I'm not giving up yet! I have 2 friends in school now! I wanna make at least 5 this year!**

**I hope I can become friends with this cute Chinese-American guy Jeremy… He's so adorable with his stalker-ish traits! Damn… I think I'm turning into Russia… WHERE IS MY VODKA!?**

**Chapter 2: I'm Happy to Help**

China was out the whole meeting, still worried about Japan even though he was the enemy. He was worried out of his mind, nervous and neurotic. Every noise he heard, he assumed it was Japan in trouble and ran to it, only to find out it was something miniscule and unimportant.

Once the meeting was over, Russia wanted to be the first to ask if he was okay, only to be beaten to it by France.

"Are you allright China?" He asked, putting his arm around nervous China. "This really isn't like you Mon Ami."

"I'm sorry…" China sighed. "I know it's unlike me to skip out on meetings but…" Russia watched from afar when France gently kissed China's eyelids to prevent tears from pouring out. Russia snapped.

"Non, you should not cry. Why don't we go somewhere together? There's a nice French restaurant by Central Park."

"I'll be fine." China didn't feel how hard France was squeezing his ass, making Russia angry as hell. "Please, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." China removed France's arm before bowing respectively. "Good bye." He walked in Russia's direction.

"Oh China, are you allright?" Russia asked, trying to act casual.

"Yes… Hey, Russia can I ask you about something?" China cleared the loose hairs from his face. "Yesterday at the hotel, I was pretty drunk, wasn't I?"

"Da, but no worries. It wasn't too hard taking care of you."

"No, I wanted to make sure you were okay… After all, your heart fell out of your chest."

"Oh… You remember that?" Russia took China's hand. "Don't be silly, I'm perfectly fine. If you need some cheering up, we can go back to the restaurant. Or maybe you'd like to relax in the hotel?"

"I think you want more than to eat at some restaurant or stay at some hotel." China looked at him with a serious expression. A silence took place until It was disturbed by the sound of rain hitting the windows. "It's raining again…"

"Da, so please China… I want to help you. If you need anything, please come to me. Whatever you wish, I want to provide for you."

"Any wish at all?" China asked with a mixed look of disbelief and hope.

"Da. Would you like to go back to the hotel first or-?"

"I wish this rain could wash away these feelings I have… Just wash them all away…"

"Rain water can't wash away feelings. But vodka can."

"Allright, you win." China clung to the Russian, definitely unlike him. "Take me back."


End file.
